villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
NegaDuck
NegaDuck is the evil Doppleganger of Darkwing Duck. He is best known for pulling out chainsaws and about any insane weapon known to man when seeing a cute bunny. He wears clothes that look almost the same as Darkwing Duck's, but in opposite colors. History NegaDuck came frome the Negaverse, a parallel dimension where everyone is the opposite of who they are. In the Negaverse, he is the ruler of St Canard, and his enemies there are the opposite versions of the other Fearsome Five members. He has the same skills as Darkwing Duck, but he isn't as egocentric as Darkwing. He loves to carry all sorts of weapons, especially chainsaws. He is the leader of the Fearsome Five. He also doesn't seem to need the group, but think they lacked some brains, so he decided to organize them in a group. Personality NegaDuck is sadistic and bloodthirsty. He makes for an epic leader. NegaDuck lacks any form of respect and he doesn't care about anyone but himself. In short he is the embodiment of a true villain. Powers and abilities Negaduck runs his team with fear and violence and is so bloodthirsty and ruthless that he doesn't need powers. However, once he stole a gem that allowed him to steal the powers of the Fearsome Five, turning him into Mega-Negaduck. In this form, he possessed Megavolt's ability to project electricity, Liquidator's ability to control water, Bushroot's ability to control plants. and Quackerjack's wackiness. However, he also possessed their weaknesses, such as Megavolt's vulnerability to water and Liquidator's vulnerability to cement. Appearance-wise, he gained Megavolt's torso and plug hat, Bushroot's arms, Liquidator's legs, and Quackerjack's bells and collar. he would also laugh like Quackerjack. Appearances Negaduck appeared in fourteen episodes ''Just Us Justice Ducks-Part I ''Just Us Justice Ducks-Part II '' ''Life, the Negaverse, and Everything '' ''Darkwing Doubloon '' ''The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck '' ''Going Nowhere Fast '' ''Let's Get Respectable '' ''My Valentine Ghoul '' ''Disguise the Limit '' Disguised as Darkwing Duck, Negaduck frames the caped crime-fighter for a series of crimes. ''The Quiverwing Quack '' Angered that he is now Public Enemy Number 2, Negaduck vows to regain his spot as St. canard's Public Enemy Number 1 from Dr. Slug, even if it means getting rid of the city's new favorite hero, the Quiverwing Quack (Gosalyn Mallard). ''Bad Luck Duck '' ''Jail Bird '' ''Malice's Restaurant '' Comic appearances ''The Duck Knight Returns '' ''Crisis on Infinite Darkwings '' ''Dangerous Currency ''Gallery'' Television Darkwing Duck Disguise The Limit NegaDuck changing his costume.png|''Disguise The Limit'' - NegaDuck changing his outfit Darkwing Duck Disguise The Limit NegaDuck exposed as Darkwing imposter.png|''Disguise The Limit'' - NegaDuck captured by Darkwing Duck Comics '' '' '' '' Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Avian Villains Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Sociopaths Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:Nemesis Category:Recurring villain Category:Cheater Category:Love rivals Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Outright Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Lover Stealers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Dictator Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Comedic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Hijackers Category:Fearmongers Category:Fighter Category:Usurper Category:Gamblers Category:Killjoy Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Supervillains Category:Trap Master Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Light Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hatemongers Category:Masked Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Crackers Category:The Heavy Category:Forgers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Child-Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Lord